plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Firefighter
Sneaky |Tribe = Professional Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = When revealed: Bounce another Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = He's a little too eager to rescue kittens from trees.}} Firefighter is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 4 to play, and has 4 /5 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability Bounces a selected Zombie back to the Zombie Hero's hand when revealed. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed: Bounce' another Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description He's a little too eager to rescue kittens from trees. Strategies With The same strategies with Rescue Radish should be used with this fighter as well. You should use this fighter to bounce zombies with their abilities activated when played like the Conga Zombie, Gadget Scientist, or Pogo Bouncer. Firefighter can also be used to prevent a heavily damaged zombie from being destroyed, or simply to reposition a zombie when there is no such tricks in your hand. It is somewhat a good idea to play him if there are no other zombies on the field and only playing him by itself, since his stats is slightly stronger than Drum Major. Because he is a Gravestone zombie and the plant hero may not know which Gravestone zombie it is, he is decent in doing damage to plants as well as surviving with his 5 health. Impfinity is able to use this in tandem with zombies such as Jester, so their health can be restored, or with zombies with the "When Played" abilities such as Fireworks Zombie. Brain Freeze can Bounce pet zombies to be played again, which can boost Cat Lady or Zookeeper. Super Brainz can activate bonus attacks with Gadget Scientist and Electrician. Lastly, Neptuna can use this on zombies such as Landscaper or Rodeo Gargantuar. However, if the player's deck does not have such zombies that can activate their abilities again, this is not recommended to use. Occasionally, this zombie can actually give the player a disadvantage if the player is forced to bounce a zombie, exposing a powerful plant to hit the zombie hero. If the player wants more offense, Drum Major is a better choice, as the player has three right off the bat, and while having one less health, he makes up for it with the sports and dancing tribe he has. Against This zombie will bounce another zombie, which can usually good or bad. There is no warning for him, so there isn't really a way to prepare. Play plants in the lane he is in so he doesn't do four damage to the plant hero since his strength is high. However, if he Bounces a powerful zombie that has an ability triggered when played, prepare yourself. Gallery Firefighter_statistics.png|Statistics FireCard.png|Card Trivia *During his idle animation, his firefighter hat catches fire once every 3 seconds. This is ironic, since firefighters put out fires. *His description is a reference to how stereotypical firefighters rescue cats from trees. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Professional cards